Where You Lead, I Will Follow
by xAlex-Drakex
Summary: Lorelai leaves her parents home shortly after she finds out she is pregnant. While seeking refuge in the small town of Stars Hollow she meets a nineteen year old Luke Danes who vows to stick by her no matter what. Java Junkie.
1. Hartford

Gilmore Girls - Where You Lead, I Will Follow

Summary: Lorelai leaves her parents home shortly after she finds out she is pregnant. While seeking refuge in the small town of Stars Hollow she meets a nineteen year old Luke Danes who vows to stick by her no matter what. Java Junkie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters.

Chapter 1 - Hartford

"Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant." Said sixteen year old Lorelai Gilmore.

"Is this some kind of a joke Lorelai? Because if it is, it really isn't funny!" Emily said furiously.

Lorelai shuffled her feet and forced herself to meet her mothers gaze. "No Mom it's not a joke. I'm really pregnant."

"Well goody! I just thought I'd check I know far too well what you are like with your jokes." She sniped back sarcastically. Lorelai sighed. Was there really any point trying to reason with Emily?

"Emily do try to remain calm. It must have taken a lot of courage for Lorelai to tell us this, and now we have to proceed in the correct manner." Her father Richard told her mother, evidently struggling to remain calm himself.

On one hand this little scene that was unfolding was making Lorelai very happy. She knew this would be the only time her parents would look small to her. The ever controlling parents had not managed to control her this time. She was already pregnant, and there was nothing they could do about it. On the other hand, she knew she was about to get VERY angry. It was coming. The lecture on marriage and babies. The PROPER way to do things.

This was not what she wanted. She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"I assume that Christopher is the child's father." She heard her Dad continue.

"Ha! Of course Christopher is the father, the pair of them are always gallivanting about!"

"You don't have to sound so condescending mother!" Lorelai spat before adding "And Chris and I do not 'gallivant' as you put it. We were dating."

"Well Lorelai you know the proper procedure that must be followed in a situation like this. You and Christopher must get married as soon as possible." Her father clearly dictated the condition that came with her unexpected pregnancy.

"I am NOT getting married. Chris and I are only sixteen this will ruin our lives!"

"But Lorelai you and Christopher are dating, don't you love him?" Emily asked her only daughter smugly.

"Of course! I care about Chris a lot, I could love him. But I won't let this baby ruin both of our lives. I'll have to run the risk of ruining my own life. You never know, this could be the best thing that could ever happen to me." She tried to make her argument sound as compelling as possible.

"Don't be absurd Lorelai! You are the brightest in your class, you are set on the path to Yale." Her father argued.

"I know Dad, but even if I did marry Chris it wouldn't make it any easier for me to go to Yale I'd still have a child. Besides I might be able to go to Yale once the kid starts school." She said persuasively.

"I don NOT want my teenage daughter having a child out of wedlock!" Emily exploded.

"Well that's tough because that is EXACTLY what your teenage daughter is doing. I've had it with this life and this family. I'm dropping out of school and I'm moving away, I'll contact you with my address when I've settled and calmed down." She said storming upstairs to her room with her parents in hot pursuit.

"You don't have any money!" Her Mom exclaimed.

"You might not be able to find anywhere to live." Her father called.

Lorelai pulled out a large duffle bag and started shoving different items of clothing in it before answering her parents questions. "I'll get a job, the money from my job will pay rent." She said confidently.

"If that's what you think then you're living in a dream world!" Richard sneered.

"Maybe so, I don't care!" She told him as she shoved some books into her duffle bag followed by her favourite teddy she had since she was a baby. She stuffed her purse with what little savings she had in her jacket pocket, pulled her jacket on and hitched her bag onto her shoulder. She pushed past her parents and headed downstairs towards the front door.

"I'll call you in a week to let you know I'm okay." She said coolly.

"Lorelai get back here!" Emily and Richard yelled in unison.

Lorelai spun around. "Don't follow me!" She yelled before slamming the door and heading towards the bus stop.

There was someone else waiting at the bus stop as Lorelai approached and as she got close she realised who it was.

"Chris! Hi!" She sounded surprised as she met her boyfriend who immediately enveloped her in a gentle hug. She wrapped her arms around him in response and buried her head in his shoulder. Chris softly stroked her long hair, trying to soothe her.

"You okay Lor? What happened?" He questioned as they separated from their embrace.

She forced a smile. "I guess I'm okay, just a little shaken up. As for what happened, I told them and basically what we expected they totally freaked out."

"Lor I'm so sorry I should have been there with you." He frowned both looking and sounding incredibly guilty.

Lorelai smiled a beautiful smile. One that Chris loved. Her smile could light up a whole room.

"Oh sweets, I really think it was better you weren't there, Richard would have probably ripped you in two!"

"They were mad huh?" Chris asked her. Even in this horrible mess Lorelai noticed Chris had not lost his irresistible charm.

"Only as mad as can be expected. You know, I really don't know who was more pissed. Emily was pretty vocal, but Richard was ready to burst, explode even!" She grinned as did Chris.

"See you're fantastic sense of humour is still intact."

"Yep that's me. I can turn any situation into a complete joke." She replied, giving him a cheeky wink.

There was a long pause. The pair linked hands and stared into each others eyes, both looking completely heartbroken.

"Did you tell Strobe and Francine?" Lorelai managed to mutter, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"Yeah I told them just before I came here. I told them, then took off. Probably not the most mature thing to do." He trailed off and stared at the ground.

"Hon don't beat yourself up about this, it took two people to create this mess, and now . . . I'm gonna get one of us out." She told him, completely determined look in her eyes.

"What'cha gonna do Lor?" She heard Chris ask as he began to stroke her cheek.

She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I'm leaving, don't worry I'm not going far. Chris you can be as involved as you want with this pregnancy it's totally up to you. Just promise me that you'll graduate high school, maybe go to Princeton? F or me and our baby."

Chris smiled. "I will do ANYTHING for you Lorelai. I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." She said equally as softly as her tears began to flow.

"The pair shared a passionate, bittersweet kiss, complete with tears from both parties. They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together.

A bus slowly pulled into the bus stop.

"I have to go. My bus . . ." She muttered sadly.

"Listen to me Lor. I will always be here for you, both of you. You just call me and I'll be there." He told her sincerely with so much love for her visible in his look.

"See you later." She climbed onto the bus.

"See you later." He leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, then on her stomach.

And then she was gone.

Chris sighed sadly and decided to head home.

AN: This is my first GG fic, I would really appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you think.


	2. Stars Hollow

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot! Sorry it's taken me this long to update, it would mean the world to me if you could review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters.**

**Chapter 2 - Stars Hollow**

"**Where you goin' little lady?" The bus driver asked Lorelai cheerfully.**

**Lorelai quickly wiped her tear away and adjusted her bag onto a more comfy position on her shoulder. "Um, Stars Hollow." She sniffed.**

"**That'll be $2.50 little lady." He told her.**

"**For one way?" She replied stunned, with a pushy tone to her voice.**

"**Oh sorry love I thought you wanted a return journey. $1.50 please." She counted out the correct change from her purse and gave it to the driver who handed her a ticket.**

**Once she took her ticket from the driver she took a seat at the very back of the bus, dropping her bag onto the seat next to her. She sighed quietly and ran a hand through her long dark hair as she started to cry again, she couldn't help it.**

'**Everything's such a mess." She thought to herself. 'I've driven everyone away, I'm all alone. . . Well, almost all alone.' She laid a hand on her flat toned stomach.**

"**I might not have a flat stomach for much longer, but at least I'll have you." She muttered to herself and smiled. She was young and would have plenty of time to build a good life for herself and her child in Stars Hollow. The child that she already loved.**

**The bus made its first stop and Lorelai knew there were only two more stops to go until she arrived at Stars Hollow. She remembered the one and only time she had been to Stars Hollow, just last year. She had a fight with Emily, cut school because she was really pissed off at her, jumped on a bus and ended up in Stars Hollow. She had spent the full day hiding in Miss Patty's dance school, Miss Patty had found her in there and bought doughnuts and coffee for her.**

**Lorelai couldn't believe how kind Miss Patty had been to her even though she had just met her. 'That was the best day of my life.' She thought.**

**This was why she was heading to Stars Hollow no. Because of the unbelievable kindness of the people there, she hoped someone would be able to help her.**

**One more stop.**

**She smiled. "It's just me and you kid."**

'**I'm so excited but nervous at the same time. Can't wait to meet new people, make new friends. I'm going to get my first job, earn my own money and raise my kid in lovely Stars Hollow. Be completely independent.' She smiled even wider as she contemplated her future.**

**At sixteen years old Lorelai Gilmore was extremely determined to make her new life work. To prove to her parents she could do it, to prove to herself she could do it, and most of all to give her kid the best upbringing possible.**

**Then she saw it . . . the Stars Hollow sign. She bounced up and down in her seat and worked hard to stop herself screaming with excitement. As the bus came to a halt Lorelai grabbed her bag and ran off the bus as fast as she could, jumping out of the doorway . . . And bumping straight into someone resulting in both of them falling over and landing on a heap on the ground.**

"**Shit!" They yelled in unison.**

**She looked up. The guy she had banged into had landed on top of her, their faces incredibly close. He didn't look much older than her.**

'**Maybe he's a senior. He's cute.' She thought smiling.**

**The cute guy smiled back. "Hi." He said.**

"**Hi." She grinned, blushing slightly.**

"**Are you okay?" Cute guy asked.**

"**But, I banged into you and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Lorelai replied, evidently confused but with a cheeky glint in her eyes.**

"**I landed on top of you." He replied simply.**

"**Dirty!" She exclaimed, flashing him a cheeky grin.**

"**Ah geez! Just tell me if you're okay!" He demanded.**

"**It was just a bump. I'll be fine." She told him sincerely, looking him in the eyes. A look of warmth.**

"**You sure, you haven't hit your head have you?" He asked, his hand now moving gently through her hair.**

"**I'm fine, honestly." She reiterated.**

"**Well um, we better get up then." Cute guy replied awkwardly, suddenly reminding her of their extremely close proximity. She blushed and nodded.**

**He gently moved off of her, taking her hand and looping one arm around her waist, pulling her up with him.**

"**Thanks." She managed to mumble, trying to avoid making eye contact after the embarrassing moment.**

**He smiled. "Hey you're from out of town right?"**

"**Yeah but hopefully not anymore. I'd like to live here." She answered.**

"**Where do you live then?" He asked.**

"**Hartford." She stated.**

**Cute guy smiled again and finally introduced himself. "I'm Luke, Luke Danes." He said extending his hand.**

"**Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore." She shook his hand.**

"**That's a really beautiful name I don't think I've ever heard it before." Luke said.**

"**I'm named after my Gran, she lives in London. And thank you, I'm really glad you like it." Lorelai smiled sincerely.**

"**Lorelai do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked, sounding concerned.**

**She sighed and looked at the floor. "No, I just left my parents house we had a massive row, it was a spur of the moment thing."**

"**Come on then you can stay with me, for tonight at least." He told her, picking up her bag.**

"**Really?" She gasped, looking surprised.**

"**Really. Come on my apartments this way." He replied taking Lorelai's hand, leading her towards his apartment.**

"**You live alone?" She asked as they walked, keeping her hand in his. It felt good, like she belonged.**

"**Yeah, my dad died last year and my sister moved to New York recently to be with her boyfriend." Luke told her calmly.**

"**Luke I'm so sorry about your Dad." She said softly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.**

"**Thank you." He whispered as they came to a stop. "Here we are."**

"**William's Hardware?" She sounded confused, making Luke smile.**

**Lorelai's confused expression quickly changed to a smile.**

"**What?" He asked cautiously. **

"**You're pretty when you smile!" She said, making Luke blush. "Back to William's Hardware?" She suggested.**

**He smiled gratefully as she changed the subject. "It was my Dad's store. I'm in the process of renovating it. I've already changed the office upstairs into an apartment." He told her proudly.**

"**Cool. What are you changing the store into then?" She queried as Luke unlocked the door.**

**He let her step through the door first, going in right after her and locking the door once again. "A diner. My diner." He replied.**

"**Sweet!" She sounded genuinely impressed.**

"**Thanks." Luke smiled the pretty smile again.**

"**I can help you with the renovation." She suggested hopefully.**

"**Don't you have school?" He asked suspiciously. **

"**No, don't you?" She quickly retorted.**

"**No, I'm nineteen. How come you don't have school there's no way you're that old?"**

"**You're nineteen; I thought you were a senior!" She gasped.**

"**Nope. That's why I have time to open a diner. Now just answer the question Lorelai." He demanded as he ushered her upstairs and into the tiny apartment.**

"**I dropped out." She replied, trying to avoid the full complications of his question**

"**Why?" He continued to interrogate her.**

**She was starting to get annoyed now, desperate to protect her secret from him for a little longer. "What the hell is this, twenty questions?"**

"**No, I'm just trying to get to know you. You're the one who keeps answering every question with a question." He replied, trying not to sound annoyed.**

**Lorelai smiled weakly. "Do you really want to know?"**

"**Yes." Luke whispered softly.**

"**I'm pregnant." She whispered as the tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks.**

"**And, how old are you?" He replied stunned.**

"**Sixteen."**

"**Oh Lorelai . . ." H began as he moved closer, wiping her tears away with his thumb.**

"**I'm so scared, I'm still a kid, I have no job, no home, no money and I don't have anyone." Lorelai gazed into his eyes, pouring her heart out.**

"**You've got me." Luke pulled her into an embrace, "I promise I'll try my best to make everything better." He rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her.**

"**How?" She sobbed into his chest, clutching onto him tightly.**

"**I have a friend, Mia, she runs and inn. She'll give you a job which will give you money. I'm sure she'll give you somewhere to live as well, unless . . ."**

"**Unless what?" Lorelai pulled out of Luke's embrace slightly placing her hands on his muscular chest, his hands moved to rest on her waist. She looked up at him expectantly, her pretty face streaked with tears.**

"**Unless you want to stay here with me." He replied, never moving his eyes from hers.**

"**I'd like that." She whispered back, before pulling herself back into his body.**

"**good." Luke replied, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.**

"**Good." She repeated.**

**They held each other close for quite a while, never moving a muscle, never saying a word, just holding the other as if life depended on it. All that could be heard was their slow, quiet breathing.**

**Luke eventually spoke up. "Would you like something to eat?"**

**He felt her smile into his chest and moments later her face appeared, though she kept her arms firmly wrapped around his waist.**

"**Can we order pizza?" She asked innocently.**

"**He grinned. "Sure, what do you like?"**

"**I'll eat any kind of pizza as long as it doesn't have anchovies or olives on it." She informed him.**

"**Okay, anything to drink?" He asked after making a mental note of her pizza request.**

"**Vodka!" She joked.**

"**Lorelai!" He exclaimed folding his arms over his chest.**

"**Just kidding." She grinned. "Coke please, none of that diet rubbish. And coffee!" She finished dreamily.**

"**Geez don't tell me you're one of those coffee junkies?" Luke moaned, frowning.**

"**Sorry." She shrugged, to which he shook his head and muttered something under his breath.**

"**Here take this. It's the least I can do." Lorelai pulled a twenty out of her purse and handed it to Luke.**

"**Lorelai no!" He protested pushing her hand away.**

"**Yes!" She insisted, tucking the note into the pocket of his flannel shirt. "It's the least I can do." She repeated.**

**This time he accepted the note.**

"**Luke is it okay if I take a shower?" She called before he reached the door.**

"**Sure, just through there." He pointed in the direction of the bathroom, "When I get back I'll empty out a drawer for you stuff."**

"**Thanks Luke." She flashed him a beautiful smile before he left.**

**After Luke had left she dug some belongings out of her duffle bag. Her toilet bag, a pair of cotton shorts and a vest top. She cleaned off her streaked make-up with a make-up wipe and pulled a brush through her long hair. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature before undressing and climbing in.**

**She let the warm water wash over her for a few minutes, it seemed to relax her and it was as if some of her troubles were washing away. She briefly rested a hand on her stomach before she reached to her toilet bag, which she had left on the floor, to get shampoo and body wash. She quickly showed then changed into the shorts and the vest top. She gently towel dried her hair, brushed it and pulled it back into a single French plait that fell down her back.**

**Lorelai flopped down on the sofa and waited for Luke to come back. She pulled a book from her bag and began to read it whilst she waited. It was Lord of the Rings, the first in the trilogy. She had tried and failed to read this book many times, but had decided it was time to have another crack at it. She successfully made her way through chapter one when Luke returned.**

"**Hey, you look loads better." He commented.**

"**Thanks, I feel a lot better." Lorelai replied, placing her book on the couch and taking the pizza from Luke. She walked over to the small kitchen area and sat it on the table.**

"**Your hair is nice like that." Luke commented shyly and gently touched the long braid.**

**Lorelai blushed. "You don't have to keep commenting me all the time, but thanks. Let's eat." She finished with a smile.**

**Luke poured Lorelai a glass of coke and fetched himself a bottle of water from the fridge.**

"**Let's go sit on the bed. You grab the pizza; I'll stick on the TV and get the drinks." Luke suggested and saw her nod in response.**

**Lorelai bounded onto the bed and started digging into the pizza. The TV flickered to life and The Twilight Zone was on.**

"**This okay?" He called.**

"**Yep, I love Twilight Zone." She replied through a mouthful of pizza.**

**Luke joined her on the bed where she was sitting cross legged, he handed her the glass of coke and took a slice of pizza. They ate in silence until the whole pizza was gone. Lorelai had eaten about three quarters of it.**

"**This is the only time you've been quiet all night." He commented, a small smile playing on his lips.**

"**I LOVE pizza. I am the pizza Queen!" She stated triumphantly.**

"**I noticed." Luke replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he nodded towards the empty box.**

**Lorelai flashed him a cheeky grin." You want a cup of coffee?" She asked.**

"**No, I don't drink coffee. You relax Lorelai, I'll make you some." He got up, trying to be helpful.**

**Lorelai laughed. "Please! You won't be able to make it strong enough. I've built up immunity." She explained, bouncing off the bed and heading over to the kitchen to make her coffee.**

**Luke shook his head, half amused, half amazed, before going into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas.**

**When he came back into the room Lorelai had disposed of the pizza box and was lying back on the bed with a large cup of coffee.**

"**Oh my God, thank goodness you haven't got funny bottoms." She exclaimed.**

"**What the hell are you talking about? Has that coffee infected your brain?"**

"**I hate funny bottoms." She stated simply.**

**Luke shook his head again before saying "You can take the bed; I'll sleep on the couch." He was being a gentleman.**

"**No!" She yelled and frowned, suddenly embarrassed.**

"**What, do you want the sofa? Cause I thought, what with you being pregnant, you might have been more comfortable on the bed." He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.**

"**No, that's not it." She blushed a little before continuing. "Look I know we've only known each other for a matter of hours, but can we share the bed? I'm small; I won't take up too much room, yet! And I want to stay close to you….you make me feel safe." She finished softly, gazing at him hopefully.**

**Luke flipped back the quilt and climbed into the bed. "Hop in." He smiled, scooting over to make room for his new young friend.**

**Lorelai grinned back and jumped in, pulling the quilt over them. "Thanks Luke!" She grinned and kissed him gently on the cheek.**

"**You're welcome." It was Luke's turn to blush as he felt her lips come into contact with his cheek. He cleared his throat softly before continuing. "We'll go and see Mia at the Inn first thing and see about getting you a job, so just try to get a good night sleep." He smiled again. Lorelai was stirring up feelings inside him that he hadn't felt for a long time. Not since Rachel. He cared about Lorelai. A lot.**

**The both snuggled down in the single bed and Luke pulled Lorelai gently into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Her hair was damp and smelt fruity from the shampoo she had used. Instead of pulling away from him she wrapped her arms around him in response. They both seemed completely comfortable with each other.**

"**Night." They whispered in unison. Both closed their eyes and fell into an easy sleep.**


	3. Independence Inn

AN: Thank you to everyone who has taken time to review or added me to their author's alerts or story alerts/fav story. The fact I'm getting positive feedback means so much to me! Please R&R! x

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters.

Chapter 3 - Independence Inn

Luke's alarm clock went off loudly and shrilly at 7:30am making Lorelai groan loudly. "Sorry!" Luke mumbled apologetically, leaning carefully over Lorelai to silence the clock.

"S'okay." She muttered sleepily and proceeded to rub her tired eyes when Luke had rolled over.

"I meant to set it for a later time." He explained with a frown. "How did you sleep?"

She smiled. "Very well thanks." She informed him as she sat up on the bed cross legged, undoing her French plait. She ruffled her hair lightly with her fingers and the long tousled waves fell around her shoulders.

Luke smiled. She was perfect. The only problem was her pregnancy, not the fact she was actually pregnant, but whether or not she was dating the baby's father. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't be having these feelings for a girl he just met. Could he?

Lorelai broke him from his trance. "So what's on the agenda today?" She asked sweetly, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling and a soft smile playing on her features.

"I was thinking either I could make us breakfast or we could go to Weston's. Then we'll go and see Mia. Maybe later on I could show you around the town, how does that sound?" He asked softly, studying her face intently.

"Perfect." She grinned. "Can we have breakfast here?"

"Sure. I have bagels and cereal but I can make pancakes if you like?" He tried to give her as many options as possible; it would be good practice for when he opened the diner.

Lorelai chuckled. "Luke c'mon! I'm like a month pregnant you don't have to treat me like some fragile little thing. I want us to be friends." She argued.

"So do I." Luke retorted. 'And much more!' He thought to himself. "I'm not trying to treat you like a fragile thing, offering you a few different options is good practice for when I open the diner." He mumbled.

"Okay, pancakes would be great." She smiled.

"Pancakes for two coming up." He grinned back and began bustling around in his tiny kitchen organising ingredients.

"So what should I wear when we go and see Mia, I don't have any smart clothes with me I've never had a job before? I want to impress her, make her feel like I'm worth having at her Inn." She twirled her wavy locks around her fingers as she spoke.

"Just wear jeans and a blouse or a pretty top and be yourself. She'll love you." He told her truthfully.

"Okay." She smiled. "I'll go and get ready." She finished and gathered some clothed from her duffle bag.

"Pancakes will be ready in ten minutes or so." Luke told her as she headed to the bathroom.

"Sounds good. By the way, I left my toilet bag in the bathroom, I hope that's okay?" She questioned anxiously.

"Mi casa es su casa." He replied genuinely.

"Wow. He cooks, houses pregnant sixteen year olds, and speaks Spanish. Is there anything he can't do?" She joked, smiling widely as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Luke shook his head and grinned as he beat the pancake mix. "You're some girl Lorelai Gilmore!" He muttered to himself.

In the bathroom Lorelai brushed her teeth and cleaned her face with a face wipe. She then whipped off her pyjamas and shimmied into a clean pair of dark blue jeans and pulled a black top with capped sleeves on over her head. There was a black satin ribbon under the bust, which she tied in a bow round her back. Then she applied minimal make-up which accentuated her good features. A little tinted moisturiser on her face, black mascara on her long eyelashes and a subtle hint of pale pink blush on the apples of her cheeks.

"Pancakes!" Luke yelled from the kitchen.

She grinned and slipped on a battered pair of black Chanel pumps that Emily had bought her more than a year ago. They were her favourite shoes and she loved their battered state.

She emerged from the bathroom and said "Hey Luke, what do you think?" She did a small twirl, giving him a 360 view.

"You look lovely, you really do. Now come and have some breakfast I made you some of that strong crap you call coffee." Luke smirked.

"Really?" Lorelai's eyes lit up as she bounded over to the table, she picked up the mug and took a sip. "Angel, you've got wings baby. This is amazing; I'm telling you the coffee from your diner is going to be world famous.

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now if you could break off your love affair with the coffee for just a moment you could try the pancakes and let me know what you think."

"Okay." She replied and reluctantly put her coffee down and sat next to Luke to try her pancakes.

He slid a plate towards her with two pancakes on it, which she cut into immediately and popped into her mouth. Luke waited expectantly.

"Oh my God. These are the most amazing pancakes I've ever tasted, and I grew up with a cook in the house." She quickly shoved more pancakes in her mouth.

"You had a cook?" He asked surprised.

"Did I not mention that I come from a rich family, lived in a big house, went to prep school and attended cotillions?" She asked non-chalantly, her head tilted to one side.

"Uh, no!" He replied annoyed. "If you had all that stuff then why did you leave?"

"Because I hate that world! I was the girl who wore Converse with my cotillion dress, the girl who bunked off school when she couldn't be bothered and the girl who got pregnant at sixteen and brought shame on her family." She finished sadly.

Luke hadn't been expecting this sudden outburst from her, so he asked the first question that came into his head. "Do they know where you are?" He enquired.

"No. They know I left and I promised I'd phone them by the end of the week, to let them know I was okay." She replied, avoiding making eye contact with Luke.

He reached across the table and took her hand. "And the baby's father?" He asked tentatively.

"He's called Chris, he was my boyfriend but I broke up with him because I didn't want to risk dragging him down with me. I told him he could be as involved with the baby as he wants, but we're not together." She confirmed.

"Did you love him?" Luke found his voice was a lot more serious than he had intended.

"Yes." Lorelai's voice cracked and she struggled to hold back the tears.

Luke didn't want to make things worse but he spoke up anyway. "I know how you feel. I was in love once, with my high school girlfriend Rachel. But she left after graduation because the town was just too small for her."

"God we're both really pathetic!" She laughed ironically.

"Yep. Totally pathetic!" He agreed and pressed her hand, which he was still holding to his lips. "We'll be alright though." He added confidently.

"You think so? It doesn't seem like that just now." She couldn't help but frown.

"I do think so. We're both young we still have time to make something of our lives. And I'll help you with the baby, as much as I can I mean." He mumbled, playing with Lorelai's fingers.

"Luke! That is so sweet. I'm not even your problem." She completely melted, so touched at what Luke had said.

"You are my problem now, not that I see you as a problem. I like having you around." He blushed as he admitted how much he already liked her. He wasn't usually this open with girls.

"Oh Luke!" She was rendered completely speechless.

"I think this is going to be the only time I ever see you lost for words." He laughed.

Lorelai launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Woah!" Luke threw one arm around her waist to prevent her from falling and then grabbed the table with his other hand to prevent the chair toppling to the floor, which would mean they would subsequently topple to the floor. As soon as the chair was steady he wrapped both his arms around Lorelai's skinny frame and hugged her tightly.

They smiled contentedly as they rested their heads on each others shoulders. "You better make the most of this I wont be able to get this close to you for much longer." She joked and they both laughed softly.

For the second time in two days they found themselves in an embarrassing position, Lorelai straddling Luke's lap. They both blushed profusely and he helped her slide off his lap and back onto her chair. Although they cared for each other a lot their relationship was still really new to them, and there was still the small matter of Lorelai's pregnancy to deal with. Luke didn't care, he knew if he wanted Lorelai that the baby would come as part of the package. He _did _want Lorelai, so he would want her baby too.

"Luke?" She prompted.

"Sorry. We better finish our breakfast then go and see Mia." He told her.

She nodded. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" He asked softly as their blue eyes met.

"I'm really glad I met you." She told him genuinely.

"Me too." He matched her tone and they smiled. Afterwards they fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their pancakes.

"We can walk to the Inn or take my truck, it's up to you." He told her as he placed their dishes in the sink.

"I'd like to walk. I want to see more of the town, meet more people." She said excitedly.

"Sure." He grinned, amused at how excited her was.

"Are you always this energetic?" He asked, already expecting her answer to be "yes".

"Yes, I'm sure it's down to the coffee." She grinned sheepishly.

"All that coffee isn't good for the baby." He warned his expression serious.

"Then it's lucky for me I've got you to wean me off it." She replied equally as seriously as they began to walk to the Inn.

"Nice day." Luke commented as they early morning sun hit their skin.

"Yeah." She agreed as she skipped alongside him. "Oh my God there's a gazebo." She pointed out excitedly as they crossed the square.

"Yeah it's nice. Sometimes I like to sit out there and think, it clears your head somehow." He mused.

"It would be nice to sit and read there, lounge about if it's sunny." She murmured. "How far to the Inn?" She asked him as she looked about the town, taking it all in.

"It's about five minutes away." Luke told her with a smile. She was clearly going to fit in here, in the crazy town of Stars Hollow.

"What will I do if Mia doesn't give me a job?" Lorelai asked softly.

"I'm sure she will, I know her very well, she'll do a favour for me. But if she can't give you a job we will find you something. He promised.

"Luke, I don't know what's going to happen." She said hesitantly, glancing over to him, a frown present on her pretty features.

"How do you mean?" He asked gently.

"Everything. Being pregnant so young, money issues, raising the kid." She gushed.

"Lorelai, I can't promise you much, but I can promise you'll always have me. And I'll do anything for you." He told her sincerely.

"Really?" She asked timidly.

It was then that Luke saw her for what she really was. Underneath the confidence that she exuded, she was just a scared teenager. If she was ever going to be his girlfriend, he would need to look after her and prove he genuinely cared for her. "Really." He confirmed.

"Okay." She smiled. "Thank-you, for everything." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." He smiled. "Okay, we're here." He stopped.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Lorelai gasped as she set her eyes on the Inn. "I love it." A wide smile spread over her face.

"Come on." Luke said gently and led her inside with a hand on the small of her back.

"Luke!" Came the warm greeting from a women as they entered the Inn. Lorelai felt Luke's hand slide from her back and she saw the older woman envelop her new friend in a hug.

"Hey Mia, sorry I haven't been round recently." He apologised sheepishly.

"So am I Luke. Have you been busy with plans for the diner?" The woman Lorelai presumed was Mia asked him as they separated from their hug.

"Yeah. I'll maybe have to go over a few things with you, seeing as you opened your own business you know a lot more than me." Luke commented.

"Of course Luke, but not until you've introduced me to this lovely young lady here." Mia smiled at Lorelai warmly.

"Sorry." Luke began. "Mia, this is my friend Lorelai Gilmore." He leaned over to Lorelai, gently catching her hand and pulling her carefully towards him.

"Hello Lorelai, I'm Mia. It's lovely to meet you." Mia extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She slid her hand out of Luke's and shook Mia's.

"You're new to town?" Mia enquired softly.

"Um…." Lorelai glanced over to Luke, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah she is, she's going to be staying with me for, well, indefinitely at the moment." Luke said. "And that's kind of why we're here. She need's a job." He explained.

"Right. Okay sweetie how old are you?" Mia asked.

"Sixteen." Lorelai replied as confidently as she could.

"Alright. You realise if I give you a job it will be working as a maid, so it won't be particularly well paid?" Mia informed her.

"That would be great but before you offer me a job there is something else you should know." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

"Thank you for your honesty. We'll work around your pregnancy, the job is yours." Mia smiled.

"Thank-you. I really mean it, thank-you." She said sincerely.

"You're more than welcome. Be here 9 o'clock sharp on Monday morning. It was lovely to meet you Lorelai and Luke a pleasure as always." She grinned.

"Thank-you so much Mia. Sorry if we kept you from your work." Luke thanked her.

"No problem. See you kids later." She smiled warmly.

"Bye." Luke and Lorelai said in unison as they left the inn.

"What did I tell you?" Luke smiled back at her as they began to walk back to his apartment.

"Okay you were right there was nothing to worry about! You seem so close to her." She commented casually.

"We are, she was there when I really needed her. When my dad was ill, then when he died and when I decided to turn the hardware store into a diner she was really supportive. I depended on her a lot, but that's what the people here are like. They're the craziest bunch of people you could ever meet but if someone in the town is going through a bad time they'll band together to support that person." Luke finished.

"Sounds great. Completely different from where I come from." Lorelai mused thoughtfully.

"Stars Hollow is your home now. The people here will love you." He told her confidently with a smile on his face.

"I'm really glad you think so. I can see myself bringing up my kid here, it's just lovely." She said truthfully, smiling warmly.

"Me too." He smiled as he imagined a mini Lorelai running about Stars Hollow, with the same long dark hair and brilliant blue eyes like Lorelai's.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked as they walked back across the town square and took a seat in the gazebo.

"Nothing." He said quickly with a shrug.

"Luke, tell me!" She gave him a gentle push where they sat, throwing him off balance a little. Lorelai's eyes sparkled brilliantly and she let out a soft laugh as he toppled sideways on the bench.

"You shouldn't have done that Gilmore!" He warned, standing up and putting his hands on his hips, trying to look annoyed.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it Danes?" She also stood up and put her hands on her hips, standing defiantly in front of Luke.

"This!" He exclaimed as he bent his knees, hooked an arm behind her legs and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a small shriek as Luke straightened up with her over his shoulder. "Not so tough now are you Gilmore?" He laughed gently as he began to spin around.

"Oh my God, Luke! Don't drop me!" She exclaimed, laughing softly as she clamped her arms round his torso from her upside down position.

"I'm not going to drop you!" He said, sounding slightly offended, before he began to spin faster.

"Luke! Luke, put me down, I'm gonna throw up!" Lorelai grasped Luke tighter.

"Okay, okay. No need to squeeze me to death!" He told her as he bent his knees and gently sat her on the bench. He took a seat next to her. "You're not really gonna throw up are you?" He asked, gently pushing her long wavy hair away from her face.

She took a deep breath. "I'll be fine in a minute." She told him as she rested her head against his shoulder and looped her arm through his. Neither felt the need to comment on how comfortable they were on being in such close proximity to each other.

"You wanna know what I was thinking about?" Luke asked her, gently taking her free hand in his. Her hand was small, and felt soft and warm. He liked the feeling of her hand in his.

"What?" She asked softly, closing her eyes and leaving her head rested against his shoulder. She could make out the faint smell of Luke's aftershave on his flannel shirt. To Lorelai, it felt like she was home.

"About a little mini Lorelai running around Stars Hollow. She'll be the spitting image of you, long dark hair, glittering blue eyes…" He trailed off.

"You think I'm having a girl?" She almost whispered. She knew that she and Luke had grown to care about each other in the short space of time they had known each other, but was it possible Luke also cared about the baby too?

"I guess I do, yeah." Luke blushed a little as he admitted he had given thought towards what their immediate future would hold for them.

"You're amazing." She murmured and pulled herself closer to him.

"So are you. And not just because you're having a baby at sixteen." He told her truthfully.

"I wanna stay with you forever." Lorelai admitted softly and squeezed his larger hand gently.

Luke rested his head gently on Lorelai's and also shut his eyes. "I hope you do." He whispered back, holding her tight.


End file.
